barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansel and Gretel
Hansel and Gretel is the 29th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. It is a remake of Season 4 episode Let's Eat. Plot Hannah and Robert like to eat healthy snacks. Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Emliy, Ashley, Tina, Stephen and Keesha made a gingerbread bread house. Kim learned about the hansel and gretel. Cast *Barney *Stephen *Jill *Danny *Kim *Emily *Kristen *Curtis *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Linda *Chip *Keesha *Kelly *Hannah *Robert *Clarie *Tina *Sean Abel *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Why? #Animal Fair #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Our Sweet Adventure #Have a Snack #You Want to Gotta Have Fun! #I Try it Be Polite #Please and Thank You #The Licorice Land Song #Good Manners #People Helping Other People #Hope and Heart #Silly Supper #Clean Up, Do Our Share #Our Sweet Adventure (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a hairstyle. *Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a pony tail. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a little long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a hair-style. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a little long hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a pony tail. *Robert wears the same clothes from A Sunny, Snowy Day!. And a short hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a ponytail hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Sean Abel wears the same yellow t-shirt and the same long pants with belt, and a blue watch with wrist Hand. And a short hair. * When the Jeff, Tina, Jill and Sean Abel say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure & The Land of Make Believe (Video)". * When the Two Girls say "Barney!" after Barney, Jeff, Tina, Jill and Sean Abel are here, the sound clip was voiced by Amy (protrayed by Becky Swonke) from "A Day at the Beach", the sound clip was voiced by Whitney (protrayed by Kayla S. Levels) from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". * When the 9 Kids say "Hi Barney!" after Barney, Jeff, Curits, Chip, Kristen, Tina, Jill, Danny, Sean Abel and Kelly are here, sound from "Waiting for Santa", kids' "Hi Barney!" sound from "Stop Look and Be Safe" and kids' "Hi!" sound from "Waiting for Santa". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "E-I-E-I-O". * This group (Robert, Danny, Kim and Hannah) also appeared in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * This marks the last appearance of Claire. *Hannah is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with gingerbread house. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Brushing Up on Teeth". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Good Job!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Five Kinds of Fun!". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "A Little' Mother Goose". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation